marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabitha Smith (Earth-11052)
( ) and | Relatives = Marty Smith (father) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Bayville High | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cydne Clark; Steve Granat | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 2 1 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Tabith Smith was a mutant who joined the X-Men sub-unit known as the New Mutants under the codename Boom Boom. Tabitha has a troubled past and a criminal father. Her father took advantage of her mutant abilities to commit crimes when she was younger. She eventually found a home at the Institute, although her stay was short-lived. While not evil or malicious, the lack of discipline and mischievousness made her a troublesome guest for anyone willing to take her in. She spent an episode flirting with Kurt Wagner, whom she saw as someone similar to her since they were kind of outcasts (him, because of his looks; her, because of her family life and her rebelliousness). At the end of this episode, she felt that she didn't fit in and moved in with the Brotherhood of Bayville, who were more her style, saying that there were too many rules at the Institute. She often played practical jokes on the boys (such as shaving off Blob's Mohawk while he slept) and abused their hospitality, though they did little to stop her. Also, at times she'd aid them; she took the always rejected and laughed at Blob and Toad as her dates for the party in "Shadowdance". Tabitha never actually took up a villainous role, though, and she was evicted upon the return of Mystique. She even discovered some of Mystique's plans and, after blowing up her bedroom, she went to the X-Men manor and tried to tell them, but failed in warning them before the mansion went to Def Con 4 and blew up. Her role in the series was significantly diminished afterward; she lived on her own and appeared mostly in the company of her best friend, Amara aka Magma from the New Mutants, appearing in several episodes of the series afterwards with no serious loyalties. Finally, according to the season finale, she took the decision of helping the X-Men, after aiding Jean's team in the finale against Professor Xavier. | Powers = Time Bombs: Tabitha can create small balls of plasma, which she calls her "time bombs." These "bombs" explode with concussive force. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = She is extremely reckless, which sometimes gets her into trouble. | Equipment = | Transportation = * X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Megan Leitch | Trivia = In the final scene of the second episode of the third season, she is seen wearing her X-Men uniform, but in later episodes, she has not come back to the X-Men. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Online Images }} Category:Plasma Generation